What Hurts The Most
by LeahMarie
Summary: A women has a hard time dealing with the death of her husband. Title is from the song by the Rascal Flatts. AN: I worked really hard on this I hope you like it!


**I guess you guys can tell that I love to write songfics, lol.**

**I don't own the song or the WWE!**

* * *

It was a very rainy night in the little town in Arizona and all were asleep except one, Vickie Guerrero stood by the sink looking out the window in her dark kitchen with a glass of water in her hand as her tears fell down her face like the water droplets outside. It had been hours since she sent the girls to bed and when she tried to fall asleep herself thoughts of her late husband flooded her mind and with every flash of lightening she saw Eddie's smiling face behind her closed eyes. This had been happening a lot lately but she never told anyone about it, she didn't want them to worry, that's the last thing she needed. She sighed as the rain started to slow down and she closed her eyes as the tears continued to rapidly fall. She missed her husband's nightly phone calls so much right at that moment, how she longed for him to call and erase all this pain from her heart. He had the ability to put a smile on her face even when she was having a very awful day, all he had to do was laugh and all the stress and sadness would go away. But he is never going to do that again and no one would be able to.

She slowly walked away from the window and sat down on the kitchen chair as the weakness started to form in her legs and she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

**Flashback to September of 1990**

"I can't take this anymore!" Vickie sobbed as she rushed to the nearest phone in the house and dialed her husband's number.

"Hello? Vickie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he heard her trying to choke back her sobs.

"I miss you so much, it's so hard being in this house alone and the baby is almost due. What if you're not here!" She sobbed into the phone.

"Baby I will be don't worry." He soothed.

"What about your job?" She asked as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"I'll ask for some time off, I'm sure they'll understand."

Vickie smiled as some hope of her husband being there for her and their baby rushed through her, just then she felt a push in her stomach and she gasped and placed her hand on the spot.

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously.

"Eddie the baby just kicked!" She said excitedly, she's felt it kick many times before but each time it did it was just so amazing for her.

"I wish I was there now." He sighed.

Vickie frowned and then smirked as an idea came to her.

"Would you like to talk to the baby?"

"Of course I would!" he said happily and Vickie could just picture the smile on his face.

She placed the phone on the spot where it last kicked and waited about a minute, she jumped as she felt a very hard kicked and the phone bounced off her stomach. She laughed as she put the phone back to her ear,

"What did you say? The baby nearly tore through my stomach!"

"I said I love you and that it had the most beautiful mother in the world."

Vickie could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she smiled,

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

**End of Flashback**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Vickie opened her eyes as more tears started to fall down her face, that was one of the many flashbacks she was having that sleepless night and it pained her to have to think about it. Shaul looked so much like Eddie and it pained her to look at her when she was depressed like this.

As she thought of this she finished her water and then shook her head to get the thoughts away. She slowly walked back to her bed and went into a restless sleep.

**Morning**

Vickie had gotten up at 7am feeling extremely tired and had successfully gotten Shaul and Sherilyn up and to school without much trouble. When she got back she cooked her breakfast and ate it fast, as she was putting her plate in the sink she heard a knock at the door,

"Come in!" She called as she rushed to her room and grabbed her suitcase.

"Hey Vickie you almost ready?" A brown haired girl that looked to be in her forties asked her as she stood in Vickie's bedroom doorway watching her frantically grab things and shove them in her suitcase.

"Yea sis I'm ready." She huffed as she shoved her hairbrush into her bag and closed it up.

She quickly walked out of her room and toward the door and then she sat the suitcase down and turned to look at her sister,

"I'm so nervous Paula, I haven't seen them since the funeral." She choked out the last word and tears started to form in her eyes as images of that painful day flashed by her.

She snapped back to reality when she felt her sister wrapped her in a warm hug,

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Paula pulled away from the hug and gave Vickie a warm smile, "And don't worry about the girls they'll be fine, now go or you'll miss your flight!"

Paula ushered Vickie out of the house and they said their goodbyes. An hour later Vickie was on a plane and her destination was No Way Out.

**At The Arena**

"Vickie! How are you chica?" Rey asked excitedly as he ushered her in his locker room.

_Horrible_ she thought, but she forced a smile on her face, "I'm fine, how are you Rey-Rey." She laughed at using her nickname for Rey.

"Well other than upset about this storyline I'm in, I guess I'm fine." He said sadly as he turned on the TV to Chris' match.

They watched in silence and then cheered when he won the U.S. title.

"Come on lets go meet him down the hall!" Rey said as he pulled Vickie off the couch and rushed towards the door.

She smirked and shook her head as she followed him down the hall. After a few minutes of walking she and Rey stopped when Chris came into sight. Vickie smiled as everyone congratulated him on his win,

"Hey Vickie."

She jumped at the voice coming from behind her and she turned around and smiled when she saw Chavo grinning at her.

"Chavo you scared me!" she laughed

"Sorry" he said sheepishly

She just shook her head and turned back around to see Chris approaching her,

"Vickie." He smiled

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Congratulations Chris, Eddie would be proud."

When she pulled away from the hug Chavo, Rey, and Chris turned there attention to each other and started talking about Eddie and she let her smile fade and the pain return to her eyes.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Later that night in her hotel room Vickie was sitting on the bed with her almost dry hair in a ponytail looking at the gift Rey, Chavo, and Chris had given her. She felt tears forming in her eyes as her fingers ran along the edges of the frame and her eyes rested on the picture in front of her.

She remembered the moment like it was yesterday, she was involved in the storyline between Rey and Eddie and she had to make an appearance that night. She was backstage at the spot Eddie told her to be and she felt someone pick her up from behind and she let out a scream and then she saw a flash of light. She looked to where the light came from and saw a grinning Rey behind some boxes and realized he had taken a picture. As the flashback ended she traced Eddie's smirking face with her thumb and she sang softly as the tears slipped down her face,

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
